


Worlds Collide and So Do We

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Eerie Indiana, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Crossover, F/M, Gay Male Character, Guilt, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Paranormal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shame, Short Chapters, Therapy, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Max Dennison wasn't always Max Dennison.He once had another life.Another family.But his memories  of before are fractured and he doesn't have a clear memory before he woke up in LA.But with after the events of Halloween his nightmares have revealed new memories. As does the mysterious boy who shows up soon after.Will he find out his true identity?Will the boy lead to answers or more questions?And will he get his answers before time runs out?
Relationships: Dani Dennison & Max Dennison, Marshall Teller/Dash X, Max Dennison/Allison Watts, Simon Holmes & Dash X
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

He woke with a shout. 

Mars- no Max, his name was Max, put a hand to his heaving chest as he tried to catch his breath. He was covered in sweat as he tried to remember his nightmare.

It wasn't the one of the witches killing Dani or trying to kill him.

It was...memories that weren't his? 

Or maybe they were?

There was yelling and pulling and a force pulling him through a portal.

A red haired boy clinging to one hand as a wide eyed grey haired boy clung to the other.

Just as his hands slipped out of their grip the grey haired boy spoke:

_ "We'll find you Teller. I hate you but if you're going down I want it to be me"  _

It had been reassuring in a weird way even though Max knew he didn't trust the grey haired boy.

In the past he would have written that off as just a nightmare but now...

He swept a trembling hand over his face before deciding he needed a drink.

He quietly snuck out of the guest room (they were still working to fix the damage the "lightning" had done to his room) and down the stairs.

He was still sitting at the table in the kitchen clutching a glass of water when his mom came downstairs.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" 

Max swallowed and looked up at his mom feeling much younger and vulnerable. Like he had been when he first came to live with the Dennison's. 

"Mom, I had a dream...I think it's from...before." 

His mom's face softened with understanding as she came to sit next him. Gently she put an arm around his shoulders. 

"Did you remember something more from when you were little?" She asked gently and he shook his head.

"I think it's from  _ those _ years." He whispered.

"Well that's good honey. I know it's scary and must be upsetting. Whatever trauma you went through that led to you suppressing those years can't be easy to uncover. But its progress isn't it?" Her voice was soothing as she pet his hair. 

He nodded tightly. 

"Do you want me to call Dr. Roberts in the morning?" She asked.

Max nodded again. 

"Mom? He started again, his voice unsure.

"Yes?"

"I think I remembered my last name." His voice felt like closing up. In the three years since he had been found wandering LA he had only been able to remember that his first name started with the letters m and a. That's why they gave him the temporary name Max. 

His mother's arm tightened around him in a hug.

"Do you want to tell me?"

There was a longer pause before he bowed his head.

"Teller." He whispered. 

There was a pause and she kissed his cheek.

"I'll make some calls. See what we find. But whatever happens, even if we find your biological family you will also always be a part of ours." She reassured as she had done many times in the past when a memory of Max's former life surfaced.

He nodded again, his throat too tight to speak.

He did have memories. He couldn't recall names or faces very well but he remembers a busy but loving mother who pressed kisses to his forehead and who ruffled his hair. A distracted but kind father who patted his shoulders and made him feel safe. An older sister who teased and bickered with him in a way he tried to do with Dani. 

He was always so young in those memories. Younger than Dani was now. 

Sometimes he was a bit older but before now nothing from his early teens years.

It's like he jumped from a kid to a confused 14 year old on the streets of LA. 

He was grateful he was taken in by the Dennison's. They were kind and dealt with his moody outbursts with a calmness he needed.

Dani struggled more to understand. Especially since Max didn't understand himself why he had started having worse mood swings since they moved from LA to Salem. But something about moving from a big city to a small picture perfect town had sent him back to fight or flight mode.

But maybe because of what happened on Halloween he was starting to remember.

  
  


Dash rolled his eyes as he stood in the phonebox even though the person on the other end of the receiver couldn't see him.

"I'm telling you Simon he's gotta be here! I heard rumors that some kid claimed to have lit the black flame candle and you  _ know _ thats the kind of stupid shit Teller would do!" 

Dash shifted to hold the receiver between his shoulder and ear as he dug out a pack of cigarettes from his trench coat, slipping one from the package to between his lips as he listened. 

He lit the cigarette and took a drag before growling and shifting again to hold the receiver properly.

"Yes I know that!" He snarled, "Don't worry I have plenty of forged documents that will get me into highschool. Then I just have to track his sanctimonious ass down and then I'll finish the job."

There was a pause.

"Don't ever suggest something so disgusting again!" Dash ignored the blush in his cheeks as he slammed the phone down.

He leaned against the wall of the phone booth and took another drag of his cigarette.

Marshall Teller was here. 

He could feel it.

And finally he could make up for his past.

He pushed his way out of the phone booth to head to the little apartment his "parents" had leased for him.

He would find Marshall and bring him home. 

Just as long as he got to Teller before  _ they _ did. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max passes out   
> Dash gets intimidated by an 8 year old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:as this is the early 90s so there is a lot of stigma around mental illness. Max feels ashamed of needing therapy but no one is going to be an ass about it
> 
> Except potentially Dash.
> 
> Also his mental health problems aren't just secret paranormal/magic. He's got issues.

Max felt off all the next day. 

It was hard to concentrate on his classes and when Allison sat next to him at lunch he flinched so hard her smile faded into concern.

“Are you okay?” she asked gently. 

“Um...just didn’t sleep well.” he said smiling nervously, grateful it wasn’t exactly a lie. 

She looked understanding, probably thinking he was struggling with the aftermath of Halloween as well. She didn’t know about how fucked up he was  _ before _ all that. 

Dani didn’t understand either because all she really knew or understood was that Max was her big brother. 

“Have you heard about the town’s latest mystery?” she asked, changing the topic with tact that he probably didn’t deserve. 

“Oh?” 

“Some kid started school today, word is he’s really mysterious and kind of a bad boy.” she revealed with a smile.

Max snorted.

“What like Ernie and his friends?” he asked. He was far less scared of them since he had fought off magical beings who wanted to kill him. 

For some reason that thought made his head feel fuzzy and a pit of dread open in his stomach. 

“Nah, none of their petty crime. He has the look of someone who sells bodies on the black market.” Allison whispered the last bit.

Something about that made the fuzziness turn to a buzzing. 

“What-” he started to ask when Ricky put his tray down in front of Max. 

“Dude! You have to lend me your chem notes!” he begged.

“Oh uh, sure?” 

In the distraction Max forgot to ask Allison what this kid looked like.

Later Allison met him at the front doors as they were leaving.

“Do you want to do anything later today?” Allison asked hopefully as they walked towards the bike rack.

“I think i might have a doctor’s appointment today, just a check up. Mom insisted. She’s a bit overprotective since the whole “lightning” incident.” Max tried to swallow his shame and did everything to hide the fact that this was actually a therapy appointment.

“Oh! That’s okay, maybe after?” she offered with a smile.

“That’s-” and that’s when the crowd of kids parted and he saw  _ him. _

He was pale and from what he could tell from under the black trench coat he was thin and wiry. He had a shock of wild grey hair and he was looking straight at Max even as he leaned against the trunk of a tree in a way that should not be that attractive on a guy.

“Dash-” Max started when the buzzing in his head which had been growing from the moment he caught sight of the strange boy grew in volume, sounding like a hornets nest was lodged inside his head. With the volume came a spike of incredible pain and he cried out and grabbed his head in shock. 

His vision started to grow dark on the edges and he had one last glimpse of the strange boy standing up straight in alarm before everything went dark. 

Dash hated highschool and Teller better be fucking grateful. 

If he had to spend one more day listening to moronic bullshit he may scream. 

(At least these spoiled kids were easy to con.)

Still he hadn’t sighted the little shit yet so he decided to stake out the front of the school and try to figure out how much the contents of the Sanderson house would fetch on the black market. 

He was leaning back against the tree just staring at the outpouring of kids as he ran the numbers in his head, his hands in his pockets. 

Then the crowd parted and he finally laid eyes on Teller. 

He recognised him immediately, he had grown up some and was taller but he was still undeniably Teller. 

He saw something like recognition and a lot like fear flash in Teller’s eyes as they made eye contact and was surprised by the tight feeling in his chest and throat as he saw Teller’s lips form his name.

He had told Simon he was sure but he had said that before and had always been wrong. 

But he was right! 

The bastard was here! He was okay! He- was clutching his head in pain?

Dash straightened up quickly as the girl next to Teller reached for him with concern and fear on her face.

“Max!” she yelled and Dash felt everything slow down. 

She called him Max.

Why did she call him Max!?

Teller collapsed unconscious and a crowd was gathering, some of the kids running back to get someone from the school.

The girl looked around and her eyes finally fell on Dash and….fuck.

Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Time to retreat! 

Also he needed to do some more recon. Something wasn’t right here. 

_ He was running through the woods, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to understand how close he came to dying. _

_ Again. _

_ “Come on!” the grey haired kid said impatiently, grabbing his hand as they ran, “Why are you such a pain in my ass Teller?!”  _

_ “ **Me** the pain in **your** ass!? Are you serious right now!?” he snapped back quietly even as he allowed the boy to pull them into a bush. _

_ “If you stayed out of my way we wouldn’t have an issue Slick” the grey haired boy whispered angrily. _

_ “Oh I’m just supposed to ignore you doing highly dangerous and illegal stuff?” he responded. _

_ “You are such a stuck up hypocrite.” the grey haired boy sneered.  _

_ “You tried to kill me!” _

_ “One time! Maybe two and a half! And I agreed that was probably taking things too far! You should be over that by now!”  _

_ “Over it! Over you trying to murder me!?”  _

_ “Well if you-” the grey haired boy’s reply was cut off by a chittering sound and they both looked towards it with dread. _

_ “Let’s finish this after we find Simon.” he offered as he tried to ignore the trembling in his limbs. _

_ HIs grey haired companion swallowed hard and nodded. _

Max woke with a start.

He was disoriented for a moment before he realised he was in a hospital bed. He looked around but didn’t see anyone.

What had happened? 

The last thing he remembered was talking to Allison about making plans to meet up and then…

Nothing.

God he hoped he hadn’t done anything embarrassing.

The door to his room opened then and his mom relaxed at seeing him awake.

“Oh Max, you scared us.” she said as she walked in, his dad, and Dr. Roberts behind her along with another Doctor. 

“What happened?” he asked as his mother gave him a hug.

“You collapsed outside of your school bud.” his Dad said gently.

Max’s face burned with shame.

He must have looked so stupid in front of Allison!

“Why though?” he asked looking at the doctors.

Dr. Roberts pulled up a chair and smiled reassuringly. 

“Max, your mother says you remembered something. Something about your past?” he prompted gently.

Max’s hands tightened in the hospital blanket.

“uh..yeah. Yeah I...had a nightmare and remembered some faces of friends? I think? One of them called me Teller and I think that was my last name?” Max felt uncomfortable talking about this in front of strangers but he liked Dr. Roberts. He didn’t try to make Max do or think of things he hated. 

He’d had doctors try to force him to be hypnotised or other things but the Dennison’s wouldn’t let them do it and changed him to Dr Roberts who at least listened to Max.

“Thank you for telling me Max...I think it’s possible that remembering even that little bit from your traumatic past might have upset you to the point where you collapsed.”

The shame burned low and in Max's stomach.

"That's so lame though!" He complained as he buried his face in his hands.

"Max" Dr Roberts' voice was kind but firm, "Whatever you went through was hugely traumatic. It's no wonder that remembering even a tiny bit of your past causes you a great deal of stress. Enough that it presents physically."

"It's still lame" Max insisted stubbornly but he lowered his hands.

"No one thinks less of you." Dr Roberts said meeting his gaze. They held it for a minute before Max looked away. 

Dr Roberts sighed and stood up.

"We'll have our session tomorrow. You can go home but you should stay off school." He said before patting Max on the shoulder and leaving. 

"Thank you Dr Roberts." Mom said. The other doctor finished his conversation with Dad and left as well.

"We'll leave you to get your things and then we'll head home." Dad said and mom squeezed him in a hug before leaving.

Max flopped back on the bed and wondered how he could explain this to the girl he was into without losing her interest forever. 

Dash leaned back against the wall and contemplated his notebook.

He kind of hated that he had one (that had always been Teller's thing) but he had to admit it did help to keep track of things.

He quickly shoved it away as he heard voices approaching.

A couple of teens, trying to look edgy despite living in the least edgy town Dash had ever been in, were walking down the sidewalk towards him. 

He could tell the moment they spied him

The bigger one hit the blond one with the back of his hand.

"Jay! Check it out! Fresh meat!"

The blond shook his head and stepped back with his hands raised.

"Nah man. Not after what happened with Hollywood. That guy looked squeaky clean but 'cause of him we ended up in weirdsville. This guy" Jay pointed at Dash, "already looks major weirdsville!" 

The big guy seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Good call." 

The one named Jay seemed to cheered up by this because he was grinning inanely as they started to walk past Dash who was thinking about what they said.

"Who's Hollywood?" He asked, pushing off the wall.

The teens stopped and looked at each other before turning to Dash.

"Uh hey New Kid. Hollywood is the other new kid...what's his real name Ernie?" Jay asked.

"Max Dennison." Ernie didn't look happy about knowing that. 

"Right right! That's the dude! Only he's _so_ not cool." Jay said nodding his head.

Ernie nodded in agreement.

"Max Dennison…" Dash said to himself as he shook a cigarette out of its packet and brought to his lips. He lit it and took a drag, fixing his gaze on the two idiots in front of him as he tipped his head back slightly and blew out the smoke.

"Know his address?"

Allison was thrown a bit that Dani didn't seem upset or surprised when she showed up to take her home from school.

When Max's mom had arrived at the highschool in a state Allison hadn't hesitated to offer to babysit. She hadn't wanted Dani to see her brother like that. 

So Allison was prepared to diplomatically and gently answer any questions or concerns Dani might have.

But Dani  _ didn't _ have questions or worries. She just accepted it and started telling Allison all about her day at school. 

Even when they got to a quiet and empty house Dani didn’t seem bothered. 

She just sat at the kitchen table drawing as Allison made her a snack.

In the end it was Allison who cracked first. 

“Aren’t you going to ask where Max is?” Allison prompted as she put the snack in front of Dani.

“He’s at his appointment isn’t he? He usually only goes once a week but Mom said he was going to have a special appointment after school today.” Dani said as she picked up her peanut butter graham crackers. 

“He has a regular appointment?” Allison asked, sitting down slowly.

Dani nodded before washing her mouthful of cracker down with some milk.

“It's 'cause of what happened before he was my brother.” Dani said.

Allison’s eyes widened.

“Oh.... I don’t think you should be telling me this Dani.” Allison felt terrible. This was clearly something Max wasn’t comfortable telling her yet and here she had found out behind his back.

“Why?” Dani asked with her head tilted to the side.

“I didn’t know Max was adopted Dani.” Allison explained, “I think it’s better if he tells me about this himself.” 

“Oh.” Dani seemed to think about that, “Okay. I just don’t know why it’s such a big deal. I didn’t have a brother and then I did! And it’s cool to have a big brother even if he is a jerk sometimes.” 

“Sometimes” Allison said with a smile. 

Dani grinned back and Allison opened her mouth to change the subject when the phone rang. Allison sighed and smiled at Dani.

“I’ll get that.” she said as she got out of her chair and headed to the living room.

Dash finished his cigarette and dropped the butt on the pavement before grinding it out with his heel as he stared at the house.

Fucking typical. 

Teller lived a privledged fucking life back in Eerie and he had nabbed it again here. (Though the destroyed bit of roof was interesting. Probably had something to do with Teller being a reckless idiot again.)

Dash strode across the street and knocked on the front door. 

This was probably a bad idea but he didn’t want to call Simon yet. 

There was a high cry from in the house of “I’ll get it” and a pounding of feet that was far too loud. It sounded like a linebacker was thundering to the door so Dash was surprised when a little girl answered instead.

He blinked at her as she stared at him.

“Can I help you?” she asked after a moment with a fierce condescending glare, her arms folded in front of her chest.

“Is Marsh- Max home?” he asked looking past her into the house.

“Why?” she demanded like a bouncer at the door of a nightclub.

“Because I need to talk to him.” Dash met her glare for glare.

“Well my brother’s not here so you should get lost.” 

Yeah Dash hated this kid.

Wait.

_ Brother!? _

“That selfish asshole-” Dash started to mutter before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening his eyes and dropping his hand to pull out his notebook and pen. 

“Okay,” Dash said as he turned to a fresh page and started scribbling out a note, “Could you give this to Tel- Max? Tell him it’s from his nemesis.”

He ripped out the page and folded it twice before handing the square of paper over to her. 

She took it. 

Hesitantly! 

But she still took it.

She then continued to stare at him.

Dash squirmed under her gaze.

“What!?” he eventually snapped.

“You sound like my dead cat.” the little brat said matter of factly before slamming the door in his face.

What the fuck was that about!?

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stuff I am supposed to be writing but I watched my favourite movie from my childhood: Hocus Pocus and am now watching my favourite TV series from my childhood: Eerie Indiana with my kid and now I'm writing this.
> 
> Also Marshall band Dash were my first ship before I even knew what that was. So they are going to kiss at some point because I want them too. They will still be kind of assholes about it though


End file.
